Acting on Impulse
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: I can't come up with a summary. It's a OneShot. Please read and review. AxS pairing. cartoon version


**_So, this is just my writer's block story. It really has no meaning behind it. I was bored, and figured what the heck. Please review for me. _**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Do! Do! Do do do do!" Alvin sang to himself as he washed dishes. He hated this chore, it was one of the few ones that had to be repeated throughout the whole day. And he was the _lucky _one assigned the chore. When they were younger, they all took turns with this chore, but as they got older, Alvin had stopped pulling his own weight. So Dave gave him the chore that required being done on a daily basis.

Simon came in, interrupting Alvin's 'tuning this out' mood when he dropped a plate and fork into the dishpan. He gave his brother an annoyed glare.

"You are so washing that!" Alvin snapped, pulling the plate out. Simon chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm not. If we add dishes _while_ you're washing them, you have to do them. It's part of the rules." Simon said calmly. Alvin rolled his eyes, setting the plate back into the sink.

"You suck." Alvin mumbled, turning back to the sink. Simon rolled his eyes as well.

"And you're a baby." He retorted. Alvin bit back his remark and tried tuning Simon out. "It's hard to believe you're 16, you know that? With all the whining and complaining you do on a daily basis." Simon continued, knowing Alvin was listening. Alvin let out a long breath, still not replying. "I swear, you were more mature when you were 8."

"Shut up!" Alvin snapped, facing Simon. Simon folded his arms, arching an eyebrow. "I don't see how you find it easy to talk about me like that! I don't mean to complain all the time! It seems a lot of the time that's when you all hear me. You know what-" He shook the soap off his hands and grabbed a hand towel. "-forget it. OK? Just, leave me alone." He threw the towel aside and left the kitchen.

Simon sighed, watching Alvin. _Exactly my point. Such a baby..._He thought, but he had been right. They only heard him when he complained, never when he was talking to them. Rolling his eyes, he followed Alvin into his room.

Alvin attempted to slam his door, and hearing no sound, he turned to see what had stopped the sound he was getting used to hearing. He glared at seeing Simon leaning against his door-frame. "Get out." Alvin snapped, sitting the edge of his bed. Simon didn't move, naturally. "I told you I want to be left alone."

"Yeah, I heard you." Simon said with a shrug. Alvin caught onto what he was getting at, and rolled his eyes, laying down on his bed. He had said he heard him, which meant he was going to lecture him, in his own Simon-like way. "And you want to know what else I heard?" Simon asked as he let himself in. "I heard about how you won the basketball game, about the 'A' you got on your History test." He said, listing these things off with his fingers, sitting beside Alvin on the edge of his bed. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Big deal, you have ears. Tell me something I don't know." He replied, clearly not amused. Simon struggled to not let Alvin's attitude not annoy him.

"Well, what don't you know?" Simon asked, knowing the question was stupid. Alvin looked at him, annoyed and amused.

"Did you really just ask that? That question sounds so stupid, and coming from you. Wow." Alvin said, sitting up and shaking his head. Simon chuckled.

"Yeah, well I'm not perfect." Simon said with a shrug.

"No one is saying you are." Alvin replied. Simon met his eyes. "Well, I'm not. I personally think you're far from perfect." Simon narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Oh really? Well than what do you think about me?" Simon asked, getting comfortable on Alvin's bed.

"What's it matter?" Alvin asked, shifting his eyes before looking back at Simon.

"I just want to know what my big brother thinks of me. Is that too much to ask for?" Simon asked, feigning hurt. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"You're annoying. That's for sure." Alvin replied. Simon chuckled.

"I kinda figured that much. Anything else?" Simon pressed gently. Alvin sighed and smiled faintly.

"Well, you are smart. Heck, you're a genius. You're clumsy, funny. OK, this sounds gay. I'm done talking about you." Alvin chuckled. Simon laughed, trying to fight back the blush he could feel filling his cheeks.

"I agree..." Simon let out a breath, unsure on why his heart was beating fast. "I'm, uh, sorry about what I said to you earlier. And I just wanted you to know that I do hear you, Alvin. I hear everything you say." Alvin smiled and nodded.

"I know Simon. Thanks." He replied softly. Simon bit back a smile and nodded.

"I think you should go finish those dishes before Dave sees that you haven't." Simon adviced him. Alvin had a look of realization dawn on him and he jumped up.

"You're right! Dave will kill me if he sees I didn't finish them!" He almost yelled and ran out of his room. Simon laughed and followed him. In the kitchen, Simon leaned against the wall, arms folded, watching Alvin finish the dishes.

Five minutes later, Simon was snapped from his thoughts by Alvin waving his hands over his eyes. He grabbed his wrist, stopping the motion. "Cool it, it's making me dizzy. What?" He asked, letting go of his wrist.

"Nothing, you just looked possessed." Alvin answered with a shrug. Simon rolled his eyes. "You really looked lost. You didn't even react when I called you four-eyes. You hate when I call you that." Simon glared at him, but was unable to snap at him for some reason. "See! You didn't say anything. What's going on with you?" Alvin asked. Simon shrugged.

Feeling a sudden urge hit him, Simon stood up straighter, no longer leaning against the wall. He grabbed Alvin by his upper arms and pulled him into a kiss. Alvin's eyes widened in shock and he pushed away from Simon. He wiped his mouth.

"What the hell?!" Alvin yelled. "Are you insane!? Why'd you kiss me, Simon?!" Simon was still getting over the fact that he had done it. He hadn't digested Alvin's yells until a minute later, when he was alone in the kitchen.

"Crap." Simon mumbled, hitting his forehead. He leaned against the wall. "Crap..." He sighed.


End file.
